


burnout

by Kittycattycat



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Mark is fiddling with things beyond his control, Ben is just trying to be a good person, Consent Issues, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Fade to Black, Hypnotism, I’m grumpy that there isn’t a proper settled tag for the house entity, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Explicit Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Harassment, Unconsciousness, Unrequited Love, but not really? but also... yes really, implied. Or at least it’s supposed to be. A little., not like knocked out/asleep but as in “unaware”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: He had been told repeatedly not to bother Mark while he was down here, but after he heard such loud crashes the concerns he had for his Master’s safety had prompted a quick and troublesome disregard for the rules of the house.
Relationships: Benjamin | The Butler/Actor Mark, Benjamin | The Butler/The House Entity (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Kudos: 12





	burnout

It was wrong, really, and Ben knew that very well. 

Whatever it was his Master had been attempting to summon down within the walls of the wine cellar, it clearly had reared its head in a most unusual way— or at least, he could only assume this wasn’t what the other had in mind when performing the ritual. There was never any true way to tell when it came to Mark.

“Master Mark, I, please, I can’t—“

He had been told repeatedly not to bother Mark while he was down here, but after he heard such loud crashes the concerns he had for his Master’s safety had prompted a quick and troublesome disregard for the rules of the house. 

Now, Mark had him pinned against the cold stone wall of the cellar. A manic, yet dazed look had overtaken his Master’s features. Ben made them out clearly as Mark’s face hovered only inches from his own. “I want you. ”

“This isn’t right! You— You aren't…” Ben squirmed, but Mark pressed back on his shoulders, pinning him to the wall. He could easily struggle further, push his Master back or even shove him to the ground, but he did not want any harm to come to his friend. No matter what happened, he refused to hurt Mark. He stilled in the other’s grasp, if only temporarily.

“You don’t understand,” Mark’s eyebrows drew together, even as his eyes unfocused further. “I love you. I never admitted it, but I always have.” It was so sudden that Ben nearly jolted, choking back a sob at the genuine emotion in the other’s tone. Words he never thought he would hear coming from the object of his consistent desire. He has no doubt in his mind that his Master thought he meant what he said— or at least, whatever had infested his mind was quite the actor as well. But it would do no good to fool himself into believing it was truth.

Without warning, his Master dropped to his knees, seemingly not caring that this left Ben completely free to run. Instead of attempting escape, however, the butler watched Mark dart his pink tongue across his bottom lip, eyes fixed downwards at Ben’s crotch. “I want to taste you…”

“I’m not going to— to—“ Ben‘s breaths came out shaky, “take advantage of you! You’re obviously not in your right state of mind. You… You wouldn’t want this if you were properly awake. None of this would be happening.”

It was a harsh truth, but one with which Ben was well acquainted. His relationship with Mark was nothing beyond master and servant, and even if his Master was interested in men romantically or sexually Ben decidedly doubted the other would ever consider entering any sort of relationship with someone so blasé as himself.

“I’m as awake as I’ve ever been,” Mark said, and Ben knew it was a blatant falsity. The hazy swirls contained within his Master’s dark eyes were prominent and obvious, but lord if his voice didn’t make it sound so damn real. Ben’s cock was slowly hardening within his trousers. His head tipped back and mouth fell open as Mark, his Master and the man he’d pined after for so many long years, pulled down his zipper and stroked his bulge with nimble fingers. “Please, Ben…”

Then and there, as Mark pulled Ben’s erect cock free from the confines of his underwear and began to kiss the tip, a decision had already been made. If his Master woke from this trance— or rather, when he woke, not if— he would never have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think they’re neat


End file.
